Lucifer meets Nova
(at an unspecified location, hlafway to the Red Line) Nova: Whatsup good looking? After hour's of twiddling my thumbs I discovered that we are low on supplies. . Rose: The sky! and ok . . . GO GET SOME THEN!! and hurry otherwise Leo would resort to chewing Drake. Nova: Ok and don't worry I won't take that long . . . Only a week or two . . haha Rose: Ok . . . Wait . . . WHAT!?!? Nova: 'Cya! ''Before Rose could finish her sentence, Nova blasted off in a bright light. '''Drake : '''Where the heck did he go? '''Leo : '''On vacation? (at an island in the Grand Line, halfway to the Red Line) '''Crystal: Mmmmm. Finally, we’re off of that stuffy ship. Fernando: Y’know, you could’ve just sat on deck with everybody else instead of being in your room. Crystal: 'I would but you know that I’m afraid of heights. ''(for those of you that have no idea what Crystal’s talking about, their pirate ship is a flying ship that is powered by Dials) '''Crymsom: C’mon, let’s get some food. I’m dying to dig my teeth in some thick, fat, juicy meat! Fernando: Oi Crymsom! We can just eat on our ship instead of eating in a restaurant. We don’t have enough money to pay for a restaurant. Crysom: '''WHAT?!? We’re pirates and yet we still have to pay. Let’s just eat and run. '''Fernando: '''Oi Lucifer. Help me out here. '''Lucifer: Hmm? Ah, let’s just eat and run. (Lucifer smiling and snickering) (at a random bar) Crymsom is eating his food like an animal while Fernando is yelling at him to eat quietly. Crystal was just sitting there eating politely while slowly starting to get angry. Lucifer was at the back of the bar, sitting on a stool, and drinking beer. Lucifer: OI! You guys, calm the hell down! You’re disrupting everybody in here! Lucifer yelled out loud with an angry expression and veins popping up all over his face. Lucifer turned around and saw that his glass of beer was empty. Lucifer, at first thought that he must’ve drank it so he asked the bartender for another. The bartender brought him the drink and while Lucifer was reaching for the glass, suddenly the beer disappeared from the glass. Lucifer: 'Oi bartender. Is this some kinda joke? Where’s my beer? ''The bartender looked confused and thought that Lucifer must’ve drank all his beer already and that Lucifer was drunk and didn’t know that he must’ve drank the beer, so he just simply brought him another beer. Before the bartender even put the glass down, the beer was gone from the glass. Lucifer and the bartender looked confused. The bartender kept trying and trying to bring him more beer but the beer seem to keep disappearing. Lucifer started becoming suspicious of a person sitting to his left. Lucifer kept a close watch on him. This time, Lucifer managed to catch the mysterious man’s arm. '''Lucifer: Oi bastard. What’s your problem? Can’t buy your own beer? The mysterious man doesn’t reply but Lucifer heard a him snoring quietly. Lucifer: Oi, are you asleep? Bastard! Don’t just go to sleep after taking my beer! ???: Hmm… Oh crap! I fell asleep. Lucifer: Are you an idiot? ???: Ah, my bad. I just wanted to have a little drink before leaving this island. My apologies, here, this should be enough to pay for the beer and for the large meal that your friend’s are eating. The mysterious man put down a giant wad of money beside Lucifer. The mysterious man, then walked away. Lucifer: Oi wait! Lucifer chased after the mysterious man and passed by his crew. Fernando and Crymsom were too busy arguing to even notice and this time, Crystal joined in their argument and they all failed to notice Lucifer leaving. Lucifer finally caught up with the mysterious man. Lucifer: 'Oi bastard! What’s with you giving me money? You think that I’m some kind of child and can’t pay for myself? '???: Once again, My apologies. Look kid, I would rather not start a fight, the gap between our current power's are like the gap's between heaven and earth. You have no chance of even hurting me I trained for year's under Monkey D. Dragon!!. Lucifer: 'Heh, sorry but I’m from a Sky Island so I don’t have a clue about what you’re talking about. But from the way you’re talking, it sounds like this Dragon guy is a some kinda big-shot. '???: HAHAHA!! You no nothing of me yet you wish to fight me!! I Like your style kid! Suddenly, three bullets went through the mysterious man’s left eye, heart, and stomach, but the mysterious man showed no signs of being injured and his body started regenerating with a bright light. Lucifer turned around and saw Crystal holding her rifle. Lucifer: Heh, looks like you’re a logia user. Crystal: 'Lucifer! Get away from him, he’s Nova Blade and he has a huge bounty on his head! He's too strong for us right now!! ''Crymson charged up to Nova and tried to use his claws to cut Nova. Nova stepped aside and leaned back a bit, making Crymsom miss and before Crymsom could touch the ground, Nova kicked him in the stomach lightly but hard enough to make him cough up a bit of blood. '''Nova: My apologies, but someone like you with such a weak attack cannot even think to fight me! Nova glanced at Crystal and Crystal’s eyes blanked and she fainted. Fernando: Oi, what the hell? She just looked at him and fainted?!? '' Nova ran up to Lucifer and grabbed Lucifer by the head'' Nova: Oh dear, it appears i have caused a bit of trouble for you, I’m taking your captain somewhere for a while. In a flash of bright light, Nova blasted off into the distance with Lucifer. (at another unspecified location, halfway to the Red Line) Nova landed on a giant floating rock that is surrounded by other floating rocks. Nova threw Lucifer away a couple of feet in front of him. Lucifer: Where the hell are we? Nova: Hmm, it appear's we are on a giant rock, can’t you see? Lucifer: Tch. Whatta smartass. Lucifer grabs his trident and shield and charged towards Nova. Lucifer put both hands on his trident and used kendo and tried to slash Nova but Nova kept dodging every single strike. Lucifer: Bastard! Not gonna even use your Devil Fruit ability. Nova: Hahahahahaha. This is fun your style is so unique!! Lucifer: Grr… Bastard, stop dodging and take my attacks like a man. Nova: You could really improve the way your striking with kendo, you have a lot of openings. I can easily hit you right now. Lucifer swung again but Nova saw an easy opening and poked Lucifer on the rib Nova: You'd be dead if that was my blade. Lucifer: Shut up!! Holding the trident with only one hand, Lucifer’s attacks became more swifter and deadlier. Nova: Oohh. Ittoryu now huh? Well, I'm a master at Ittoryu and even I can see that you’re pretty good with handling a weapon. But, you have even more openings now which coul get you killed!. Lucifer: 'Shut up!!! ''Lucifer started transforming into his half hummingbird form. He grew blue feathers. He grew a beak in place of his mouth and nose. His hand and feet became talons. His Birkan wings grew larger. Using Soru, Lucifer started running and flying around Nova in circles to confuse him. Lucifer finally stop moving around Nova and got behind him and used a fencing technique to stab through his head but was shocked to see Nova had stopped the attack with his hand. '''Nova: Nice try but I already know that your trident is Seastone tipped. I already knew your little plan to strike me. Therefore I chose to counteract it with Haki. Lucifer: S#*t. Is he capable of Mantra too? How did he know that my trident is Seatone tipped? Nova: 'Hmm? Mantra? What are you talking about? It's Haoshoku Haki! I just stopped you attack with Busoshoku Haki. *'Whisper* sheesh what a dumbass . . . *Whisper* Lucifer: Haki? What the hell is that? Nova: Well see, We will discuss this more once you have woken up! Lucifer: '(thinking to himself) Once I’m awa…? ''Before Lucifer could finish his thought, Nova appeared behind Lucifer and hit him on the back of the head with an attack imbued with Haki and the hilt of his sword. Lucifer coughed up blood and fell. When Lucifer woke up, he saw Nova sitting by a fire cooking a huge chunk of meat from a Sea King. '''Nova: Hmm? Looks like you’re finally awake. You were knocked unconscious for about half a day. It’s almost midnight. Lucifer didn’t say anything. Nova: Lucifer, do you know why you lost? Lucifer: '''How do you know my name? I don’t remember giving it to you . '''Nova: '''You have a bounty poster, you know The Fallen Angel! That's a cool epithet I wish mine was like that . . '''Lucifer: '''Oh, right… What's your epithet then? '''Nova: '''The Blur . . . now answer my question; do you know why you lost? '''Lucifer: I… don’t know. Nova and Lucifer, then have a heart to heart conversation about why he lost and Nova explained to Lucifer about the three types of Haki. Nova: I have decided I’m going to teach you Busoshoku Haki. You need to be able to attack opponents without the use of the Seastone on your trident. I saw through it easily and other logia users might too. Plus, Busoshoku Haki is a huge increase in your strength you will need to know this if you want to protect your crew! Lucifer: '''Ok . . But I want a rematch!! '''Nova: HAHAHA!! Lucifer: HAHAHA!! They then laughed into the night sharing their histories with each other (For information on their actual histories visit their pages!) Nova: '''That is really amazing!! . . So . . I guess you would be relieved to hear that Enel had been defeated? '''Lucifer: It would take a huge weight off my chest, Maybe you could?! You seem incredibly powerful! Nova: '''HAHA!! Me? Nooooo! He was already defeated! I know so as I saw it while I was traveling through the air!! '''Lucifer: '''REALLY!? WHO DEFEATED HIM!? TELL ME!? '''Nova: '''An amazingly strong willed person, The son of my old teacher! MONKEY D. LUFFY!! '''Lucifer: '''Thank you, for telling me! I could not appreciate this anymore! (The Next Morning) '''Nova: Alright!! Rise and shine!! Time to train! Lucifer: How long will it take? Nova: I have nooo clue, could be a year or two . . although i have a crew of my own! So I canonly teach you the basic's and how to hit a logia, without the use of seastone! Then the Training began! They trained through the day and laughed and talked during the night, they shared their stories and became close friends. Within a week Lucifer had completed the basic's and was fighting Nova 1 vs 1 unfortunately each time Lucifer lost it was a humiliating defeat as Nova took it as a challenge to see how many way's he could humiliate someone! It ended being Nova : 26 Lucifer : 0 (After the Week) Nova: Yosh!! Your finally able to hit Logia's!. I am glad to have met you lucifer, but I have to leave now, My crew will already be pissed at me, let alone Rose! She means the world to me so I must make sure they are all ok. Lucifer: Wait a minute, teach me the other two Haki too! Before Nova could answer, Lucifer’s ship appeared and Crymsom shot a blast of fire from the ship’s cannon. Nova backflipped away while Lucifer dodged it easily. Lucifer: Oi Crymsom! What the hell? Are you trying to hit me too?!? Crymsom: Sorry! You were standing close to Nova and I thought that you would’ve aborb the attack with your shield. Nova: Ahahahahahahahaha! Looks like your nakama are here! They are a good bunch! Teach them what I taught you and maybe someday your crew could spar with mine evenly!! Lucifer: WAIT!! WHAT ABOUT MY REMATCH!! Nova: Oh don't worry, we will meet again…In the New World!! And once you’re there, Fight me! and I’ll consider about teaching you Haoshoku Haki. Lucifer: Heh, fine but next time we meet, I’m gonna kick your ass!! Nova waved his two finger's in a salute style and within a flash was gone. Meanwhile Lucfer at his crew who were heading toward's him! He had become stronger, had gained a powerful ally and learned of Enel's defeat. (back on Nova's ship) Rose: '''Where the hell were you?!? (Rose yelled while punching Nova, like how Nami does with Luffy) '''Nova: Nowhere, I just helped out another pirate. "Fallen Angel" Lucifer, he's an interesting guy. Hehe. Rose: I don't care!! You were gone for a whole week. AND you came back without supplies! I missed you!! Nova: Ahahaha well umm . . you see . . . (Nova laughed weakly while playing with his fingers) Rose started beating him up, while the rest of the crew stood watching. Scarlett: Hehe what a doosh! Drake: '''Maybe we should help him? '''Primo: '''It would probably be safer to watch . . '''Leo: '''I almost feel sorry for him . . '''Mike: Mm. Mostly by Generalzer0 And a little editing from 1NF3RNO Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:1NF3RNO Category:Generalzer0